


Overstayed Welcome

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Poly!Queen week 2019 [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian feels neglected and wants a hug, Hurt Brian, Jealousy, M/M, Neglect, mentions of mpreg, pregnant Roger, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian wonders what it is that makes him the outsider within the relationship. And why he is always the one to be neglected.





	Overstayed Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags darlingggg   
If you have any triggers (The fic has is no underage, no violence and no sexual assault I promise), read the end note. But it spoils the story.

Every hair on Brians body stands up when he steps into the dark house.

He inhales the familiar scent of _home_ and listens for footsteps or breathing as a sign of anyone being is home. 

Naturally Brian has a great desire to see his boyfriends again, but he isn't so sure if the feelings are mutual. 

For the moment he finds himself standing frozen in the hallway. His eyes fondly fall on the stack of glittery converse, belonging to Roger, and a pair of bedazzled cowboy boots that Freddie recently got his hands on.

The silence that continues to stretch on makes Brians shoulders relax. 

_They aren't home._

After carefully shuffling his boots on the 'welcome' mat, to make sure he won't leave muddy traces in the house that'll sure freak John out, Brian finds his way into the living room.

The house is warm. Someone left the heater on.

Probably for Roger, who's always cold now that he's pregnant. Cuddling up in either one of Johns of Freddie's sweaters.

_Never Brians._

The thought stings. Brian doesn't want to dwell on his exclusion within the relationship. 

For a moment he looks around the unlit living room and takes in how the three had left it behind. Freddie has bought new candles for the fireplace. The arm chair has been shifted and there are magazines on pregnancy stacked on the floor next to the turquoise leather couch. There are two half empty cups of tea still on the coffee table, alongside an old Star Wars videotape.

_Of course they've watched it without him last night. Unbothered. Uncaring un-_

Brians hands tremble as he picks the cups up to clean them in the sink. Which is, as always, full with unwashed dishes from last nights dinner.

If he had the courage he would scold the others for their cluttering, but Brian fears that any criticism would set him apart further.

_They don't care about your ideas. Your opinions. They don't care. Why would they care? Shut up. Shut up. Shut-" _

With trembling hands he begins to cleanse the cups with hot water. His fingertips tracing the rim of the glass where there's a mark of Freddie's lipgloss. 

It's oddly erotic. Touching something that's touched Freddie's lips.

_Dirty creep._

Brian reminds himself to be quick and not dwell on his inappropriate thoughts in moments like these. 

He delicately washes the cups, soaps them and dries with a tea-towel hanging over the tap.

He used to know where the cutlery belonged, but Freddie had rearranged it without informing Brian.

_Rude_. He thinks absently, while searching through the cabinets.

Just as Brian locates the right door triumphantly- his eyes fall on a picture stuck onto the fridge. 

_Is that-? Wow_.

He nearly drops the freshly washed cups in the haste of getting his hands on the ultrasound photo of Rogers baby. It is blurry and grey, curled up and tiny in the polaroid style picture. 

The desire to love and give, nearly overwhelms the poor man.

Brians pounding heart deafens him. Hoping the others won't notice the crumble in the picture where Brian is gripping it too hard. 

_They hadn't asked him to come along to the ultrasound. Probably hadn't even considered._

_They don't care if you're there._

_It doesn't matter. You don't matter._

The tears he blinks back are shameful. And so deeply sad that he nearly forgets the bitter envy he has of the connection between the three others. 

In spite he drops the picture to the floor so it looks like it fell down naturally.

Blood pumps through his veins dangerously fast. He struggles to regulate his breathing.

He stumbles out of the kitchen- gripping the bricked fireplace until his knuckles turn white. The pictures framed before him don't lift his spirits as it usually would.

They are mainly recent pictures of Rogers pregnancy. 

A frame of John with his arms around Rogers nonexistent waist. They smile. 

Another one of Freddie, listening to the baby's heartbeat in the doctors office. In the background Roger is waving enthusiastically. One couldn't miss the proud tears in Freddie's eyes.

Brian has a copy of all of them on his cellphone. 

There are no pictures of him, he realizes, but tries not to be carried away with negativity. He wishes he could suggest changes and add some of his own, but he's sure to get a negative response in return.

_They don't want you. Not really, anyway. Nobody wants you. _

_You're alone. You're sad. They don't want to see your disgusting face amongst theirs. _

His inner dialogue is ever confusing and contradicting. All Brian wants is to love and be loved like everyone else. 

_Why would they ignore you? Exclude you? What is wrong with you?_

Loneliness tugs on Brians heart. He exhales. Fogging the picture frames with his breath. 

When he opens his eyes, Freddie's face is still invisible, and Brian can just imagine himself to be the one allowed to listen to the baby's heartbeat and hold Rogers hand in the doctors office. 

_He would fit the frame perfectly. Why couldn't they see that?_

_He loves them so, why couldn't they give as much as he does? _

Brian lets the loneliness wash over him. Roger won't be out of the house for long, pregnant as he is.

No. Soon he'll be home.

John too. Who comes back from work earlier and earlier each passing day of Rogers pregnancy. Only Freddie stays out longer as the CEO of his own fashion magazine. 

_Brian has missed them. John, Roger and Freddie._

_Has he missed Brian too? Hm. _ It is wistful thinking, but it is the only thing that gets Brian out of bed. That keeps him on his feet.

The idea that, secretly, John Freddie and Roger do hold a lot of love for him. But simply take Brian for granted.

_Wistful thinking indeed_. 

It takes a moment for Brian to find steadiness on his feet. But eventually finds the strength to continue to freely wander until his boyfriends get home and he is restricted once more.

The stairs creak under his weight.

On the way he picks up a stray t-shirt that belongs to John, if the cologne Brian inhales is anything to go by. 

He shouldn't leave his clothes around. Roger could slip over it and fall down the stairs. 

7 months pregnant. 

After disposing the clothing into the washing bin, Brian wanders into the nursery.

Every one of his senses flares up as he walks into the room. Mouth dry and eyes wide.

This is where their baby will live.

Brian traces his long cold fingers against the freshly painted walls.

Yellow.

Obviously Freddie's pick, but Brian approves. He likes it when Freddie is pleased, with his excited smile and sparkling eyes.

Next thing is the changing table standing next to a beautiful vintage crib. Enormous in size and made of wood.

Brian leans in and glances into the crib. Imagining his baby making grabby hands for him in early mornings and late nights. 

He wonders if the baby would look like him. _Wouldn't that be funny? _

With a smile of his own, Brian settles into the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery.

And he can almost imagine Roger sitting in it, rocking back and forth with his hands on his swollen belly. Keeping their child warm and happy within him. Looking gorgeous as he does. 

With another glance around, Brian realizes there's a bit of every one of them inserted into the little nursery.

The color scheme for Freddie. The lyric verse painted over the wall for John, the comfortable rocking chair for Roger- even for Brian there is a planet shaped mobile hanging over the changing table. 

It makes his heart beat speed up in the odds of his boyfriends including him in the relationship. 

Brian continues to rock while he thinks quietly to himself. Hands folded over his flat stomach. 

He wants the best for their baby. 

_Yet you weren't allowed to take part in the decision making._

"Shut up."

His voice sounds entirely too loud for the silence of the house and calm in the nursery. He immediately shuts down again, face hearing up.

_You dumb crass idiot. In no control of yourself, your obsessive thoughts. Obsessive behavior. _

_I love them._

_Then shut up. Or it will be ruined._

Internal dialogue makes Brian pessimistic and cold. 

He wraps himself up in a blanket he finds next to the changing table. It smells new, and it is probably meant for the baby.

But Brian craves a hug, as long as he can't have that he'll settle for a little less. 

_Will they even let you hold the baby? _

_They barely talk to you. Do you realize that? Will they trust you as a father when they don't even trust you as a partner?_

Brian grips the blanket tighter.

He wishes he was holding one of Johns shirts again to hide his tearful face in, sniff his scent and use it to calm down. The negative thoughts make him nauseous. And shudder.

Despite Brians pure intentions he never gets anything back from either of his boyfriends.

_What do they have that he doesn't?_

_What is it that makes Brian the outsider? The loose link. The one that has to watch the other three from a distance while they live as a happy family. _

_Why is Brian too weak to speak up about his thoughts. His concerns, his needs, his-_

"Anyone home?"

A door creak. Keys jiggling. Footsteps.

"Hello?"

Brians heart aches at the warm tones of Johns tender voice. 

Heavy boots are thrown down by the door. And it is Brians clue to get to his feet, a smile curling at the corners of his lips. 

With his feet quietly shuffling over the carpeted floors, he finds his way to the bedroom. Still listening for Johns footsteps downstairs, cluttering about in the kitchen.

Brian enters the bedroom and holds his breath at the cold breeze that hits him.

Someone had left the window open. 

_They will catch a cold. They'll complain but won't let Brian close to help._

_Of course they wouldn't. _

_Can't they see? Are they so blind for his unconditional love for them?_

Two long steps into the bedroom- Brian suddenly comes to an abrupt halt when he sees a bundle of moving blankets on the bed.

He stands absolutely frozen in place. Dread washes over him.

The bedding continues to shift, until Rogers upper half escapes from the tangles mess with a heavy sigh. He lays on his side, observes Brian. One hand under his head and the other on his swollen belly. 

It has been well over 30 seconds since Brians last breath. And he feels himself going light headed.

On the bed Rogers eyes are closed. Eyelids fluttering in a dream. 

Brian is too far away to hear if his breathes have evened out. If he's deeply asleep.

_Wouldn't want to disturb him._

_Imagine the reaction. The hatred. You'd ruin everything._

With one shaky hesitant step, Brian decides to close the door behind him. Roger gives no reaction to the slightest sound.

Growing bold, Brian makes his way over to the bed. 

Not quite sitting down, but leaning in to get a better view of Rogers sleeping face.

_How beautiful..._ Brians exhales against Rogers lips shakily. _Beautiful and mine._

He knows it is of high risk he will wake Roger up, who so desperately need his sleep now that he is pregnant. But his lips are irresistibly parted, the length of his eyelashes cast long shadows over his rosy cheeks.

Roger is never that relaxed around Brian

_You'll get caught. They'll hate you. Creep._

Brian ignores every instinct that tells him, no. And lowers himself on the bed beside Roger.

_Sometimes you deserve, yes._

It is Freddie's usual side of the mattress, Brian imagines it is still warm with his body heat, even though that is unlikely. He huddles closer to Roger- 

The heat radiating from Rogers body makes Brians breath quicken in his torso. His heart beats harder than he has ever imagined lossivle. The thrill of touching, being so close is nearly unbearably pleasurable.

His fingers are cold when they brush over Rogers warm cheek.

A shudder shakes through Roger. 

He sighs sleepily when Brians flat palm rests on his face, caressing the flushed skin in sincere absolute care. Rogers lips move slowly as if talking in the dream he is having.

If Brian leans in and brushes his dry lips against Rogers wet ones, nobody is there to tell him no. To reject him or push him away.

_I love you._

His hand wanders down Rogers shoulder, to his side, down to the swell of his belly. 

Brian splays his fingers over the firm skin. Rogers pajama-shirt ridden up over his popped out belly button, which gives Brian excess to his bare belly.

Under his palm, the baby lazily rumbles about. For Brian it is a minimum motion underneath the surface, but he can imagine it to be bothersome for Roger. Constantly subjected to another creature living inside of him.

Brian can't help himself, he leans in to kiss Rogers brow again with trembling lips.

_Would he ever allow Brian this close to him if he were awake? This intimate?_

Brian probably won't like the answer.

He tucks a stray strand of hair behind Rogers ear. And when he hears the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, Brian knows it is time to make his exit.

With a heavy heart, Brian carefully shifts himself off the bed. 

Not before tucking Roger neatly under the duvet. 

_I love you._ He thinks with an unstable heart. _Why can't you see it? Why can't you care about me the way you care about John and Freddie?_

It is unfair how Brian has to part from those he loves and cares for, just because of their shadowed perspective of him.

Light on his feet, Brian walks towards the bedroom window and pulls himself through it, legs first, clamping them around the rain pipe, before slowly letting himself slide down into the back garden.

Just when his shoes land on the damp grass, he can hear John entering the bedroom.

_Just on time_

"Rog?" Footsteps and a sigh. "It's 5 pm, Baby. You shouldn't be sleeping."

"Hm, Deacky?"

They kiss. Brians hands bawl into fists by his side. "I made you some tea. Fred is getting us all takeout."

Brian can almost see the sleepy smile splayed on Rogers face. "Chinese?"

"He knows what you like."

With an aching, racing heart, Brian climbs over the white fence Freddie or John must have recently repainted, and makes his escape into the clouding sundown of the late winter afternoon.

The softness of Rogers lips still ghosting against his own.

~~~

Brian looks up from his laptop when the glass office doors slam open.

Heavy heels clack on the marble floor, Freddie flicks his fur scarf over his shoulder with his charming smile. Greeting everyone with never seizing enthusiasm. 

"Morning, everyone."

He gets a couple of mumbled replies from his employees. Typing and scribbling on notepads, this close to the Friday deadline. 

"Good morning, Darling." 

Freddie reserves a private greeting for him, as always, when sits down opposite of Brian in the far back of the office. 

Brian feels himself physically being pulled towards the wonderful man. His desk chair rolling towards Freddie's to give him his Starbucks. 

_Bootlicker._

"You're an hour late." 

Freddie waves him off, starting his computer with an easy smile. "I had a pregnant boyfriend to look after this morning. He was having a bit of an existential crisis, you know how pregnant people are." Freddie's fingers wrap around the drink Brian bought for him on his way to work. Winking. "Thank you, Dear." 

Brian pretends not to stare at Freddie's lip as they wrap around the paper cups lid. 

"No problem Fred. I hope Roger isn't causing you too much trouble." 

"Oh, if you'd known him you would know that causing trouble is his very expertise." Freddie chuckles fondly, eyes trailing to a picture of John and Roger on the corner of his desk. 

It was that very picture that got Brian <s>obsessed</s>\- interested in the trio. 

That very picture where he had felt in the very core of his being that he was born to be a part of. 

"But, I love him for it, being a little shit. You know? In a 'no matter what' sort of way."

Brian nods. Throat dry.

"I know."

Freddie rolls his office chair over to Brians, looking concerned. The sudden closeness makes Brian hot all over.

A warm, comforting hand splays over Brians forehead. 

"You've been so tense and stressed, Darling. Don't overwork yourself." 

Brians eyes flutter closed without permission.  
He hadn't anticipated how much he had craved Freddie's soft touch until he had it. His breath catches in his throat. 

_He's your boss. You creep. Disgusting. Delusional creep._

"Did you rest yesterday when I send you home earlier?" Freddie tuts, but he has a soft smile on his face. The idea that someone cares, makes Brians chest flutter. "It was an order to relax." 

He nods. Eager to please.

"I spend some time with my family."

Brians lips tremble when the words roll from his tongue. _His family_.

Freddie meets him with a brilliant smile.

"Nothing like some family time." Freddie sighs in delight, before rolling back behind his computer. "Do try to see them more often. Work shouldn't compromise your private life."

Brians entire face lights up at the approval. 

_He gave you permission. He encourages you. He wants it, your affection, your time, your love-_

"I-I think I will."

Freddie gives him a thumbs up. 

"Now get to work, I want to go home early." 

Brians fingers rapidly begin to type onto the keyboard. Not to write on the latest draft of the article he was supposed to approve, but to line up his and Johns, and Freddie and Rogers schedules. Wondering when he can pay another visit to see his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do tell me what you thought ;)
> 
> Spoiler: 
> 
> Yes Brian is a stalker. He was never in a relationship with the boys. He got obsessed with his boss and inserted himself in fantasies with Freddie and his boyfriends, because Brian is lonely. Which escalated into him stalking.


End file.
